Stained Confession
by Golden Mango
Summary: "Berkatilah aku, Bapa, karena aku telah berdosa". "Masih berani kau datang ke sini?". -IshiKari, short one-shot-


**DemonandPriest!AU**

 **Warning : Ishikari, OOCness, ketidaktahuan tentang pengakuan dosa (ehe).**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

"Berkatilah aku, Bapa, karena aku telah berdosa".

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini?".

"Aku datang untuk melakukan pengakuan dosa, tidak boleh?".

"Pengakuan dosa? Jangan bercanda, pergilah, aku tidak ingin mengotori tempat suci ini...apalagi dengan darah kotormu itu".

Nikkari menyipitkan mata, sinar bulan purnama dari balik jendela berhias kaca patri menyilaukan pandangannya. Tak membalas, iblis itu malah menelan kalimat tajam sang Pastor tadi dengan suara tawanya.

"Ini tidak lucu, pulanglah". Tangan kanan Ishikirimaru bergerak menggenggam rosario yang dikalungkan di lehernya. Dia tahu rosario itu tidak akan berguna untuk mengusir lelaki ini, iblis yang dengan mudahnya bisa memasuki rumah Tuhan.

Nikkari menghela nafas,"baiklah, baiklah, aku pulang...tapi ngomong-ngomong...", iblis itu melangkah menuju pintu, suara hentak langkah sepatunya yang halus menggema ke seluruh langit-langit gereja,"sebaiknya kau lakukan sesuatu untuk menutupi bekas luka bakarmu itu, menjijikkan sekali".

Iblis itu tidak tahu, bunyi pintu kayu gereja yang tertutup membuat tangan sang Pastor menggenggam rosarionya lebih kuat.

.

.

.

"Bapa, ada apa dengan tangan Bapa?".

"Bapa, apakah itu luka bakar?".

"Sakitkah?".

"Kapan Bapa mempunyai luka itu?".

"Syukurlah Bapa baik-baik saja".

Dia hanya tersenyum, melantunkan kalimat 'tidak, tidak apa-apa, tentu saja tidak sakit, aku tidak ingat...mungkin saat gereja tempat Bapa dulu tinggal mengalami kebakaran, iya, terima kasih, semoga Tuhan membalas kebaikanmu' berulang kali, sampai rasanya dia mual, muak.

Ishikirimaru duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, menatap tangan kanan dan kirinya, perlahan menyentuh perutnya yang terbalut jubah hitam, naik sampai ke dada. Mengingat-ingat tanda mata dari api yang menghabisi tempat tinggalnya. Matanya terpejam.

'Menjijikkan'.

Kalimat itu membuka paksa kelopak matanya.

Kedua tangannya menggenggam kembali rosario yang bergelantungan di dadanya. Erat.

.

.

.

"Berkatilah aku, Bapa, karena aku telah berdosa".

"Masih berani kau datang ke sini?".

"Ini pengakuan dosaku yang pertama, ah, tentu saja yang kemarin tidak dihitung". Dia tertawa.

"Kau ini tuli? Pergi dari sini".

"Aku rindu pada Bapa".

Sang Pastor terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab,"bermulut manis pun tidak ada gunanya".

"Pengakuan dosa itu harus diucapkan dengan jujur bukan?".

"Jujur atau tidak, kau tidak bisa melakukan pengakuan dosa".

"Kenapa? Bapa punya alasan?".

"Karena kau adalah dosa itu sendiri".

Si iblis hanya tersenyum, sinar bulan masih menerangi gereja, tapi kali ini dia tidak menyipitkan matanya. Nikkari berjalan maju mendekati Ishikirimaru. Sang Pastor tidak bergeming, masih menatap lurus pada lelaki di hadapannya. Dia terus maju sampai jemari tangannya dan suara nafas sang Pastor memisahkan mereka. Memberi jarak pada keduanya.

Telunjuk Nikkari menyentuh rosario sang Pastor. Memainkan bandul salib dan mendongak, membalas tatapan lurus lelaki yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya.

Si iblis berbisik,"untuknya, menjadi dosa sekalipun akan aku lakukan".

Dan menghilang dari balik pintu, setelah menarik rosario Ishikirimaru. Meninggalkan salib dan butiran bandul kaca berserakan di lantai.

.

.

.

"Berkatilah aku, Bapa, karena aku telah berdosa".

"Apa yang kau mau dariku?".

"Tentu saja aku ingin Bapa mendengar pengakuanku, makanya aku datang setiap ada cahaya bulan yang menerangi gereja ini, tapi sepertinya, ini yang terakhir".

Ishikirimaru tidak menjawab, tatapannya masih tertuju pada si iblis. Terakhir katanya? Hah, Tentu saja iblis tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Hei, Bapa, apa luka bakarmu sudah sembuh?",si iblis tersenyum, mengamati tiap helaan nafas sang Pastor.

"Ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu".

"Kau marah padaku karena aku bilang kalau lukamu menjijikkan?".

"Aku tidak peduli, pergilah".

"Bukankah luka itu tanda bahwa Bapa masih hidup?".

Sang Pastor tidak menjawab.

"Luka bakar Bapa itu menjijikkan".

Sang Pastor masih terdiam.

"Tapi itulah bukti pengampunanku. Luka yang indah".

Dahi Ishikirimaru berkerut. Apa maksud lelaki ini?

"Dengan melihat Bapa saja, aku merasa dosa-dosaku terampuni".

Si Iblis masih tersenyum,"aku rindu pada Bapa".

"Hentikan, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau mau dariku, aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu kemari, kalau kau ada dendam padaku, katakan saja, tapi setelah kita menyelesaikannya, pergilah dari sini".

Nikkari tertawa. Tidak mengacuhkan kata-kata sang Pastor, dia melanjutkan,"apa Bapa tahu kalau aku ini dulu manusia?".

"Manusia?".

"Manusia yang cukup bodoh untuk menukar nyawanya dengan satu permintaan yang konyol, tapi ironisnya sangat penting untukku".

"Kau membuat perjanjian dengan iblis?", mata Ishikirimaru terbelalak,"untuk apa?".

Tidak menjawab, tiba-tiba Nikkari menggenggam kedua tangan sang Pastor, erat,"hangat, aku bertaruh kalau sekarang jantungmu berdetak cepat", si iblis terkekeh, raut wajah sang Pastor menunjukkan kalau dia kebingungan dan panik.

Nikkari menatap luka bakar di kedua tangan yang sedang digenggamnya. Diangkatnya tangan kanan sang Pastor, dan dengan lembut, si iblis mencium punggung tangan sang Pastor yang dipenuhi luka bakar.

"Aku tahu kalau kau tidak mengingat apapun". Nikkari sadar, panggilan Bapa menghilang dari lidahnya.

Si iblis mendongak dan tersenyum,"tapi tolong ingatlah kepadaku setiap kau melihat luka-luka ini, karena inilah pengampunan terbesarku".

Nikkari melepas genggaman tangannya. Berbisik lirih sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Ishikirimaru untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

"Karena untuk mu lah, menjadi dosa sekalipun akan aku lakukan".

.

.

.

* * *

kali-kali coba bikin yang surem surem, ehe 8D /plak

sebenernya ini mini fanfic IshiKari buat JustGuest XD

(yang katanya pontang panting nyari IshiKari sampe ke pixiv 8'3 /perjuanganmunak /kitasama /plak ) ehehehe semoga dirimu yang disana suka yaah

ahem, sebenernya mau jadiin IshiPapa uztad, tapi nanti dia malah nyuruh Nikkari pake hijab www /plak


End file.
